Now we Dance
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Hmm well Hikaru and Kaoru are required to take a dance for their PE class. Hikaru is upset by this and refuses to dance, but Kaoru convinces him other wise. Yaoi, warning pretty mild but still if u dont't like leave HikaruxKaoru M to be safe


School. I have a bit of a love hate relationship with it. I hate the teachers, the detentions and homework, also I hate most of the students, but I love the host club. I owe a lot to the host club and even its members. I like Hunny and Mori Sempai, there a lot of fun to talk to Mori may be quiet and Hunny looks like a child of five but they are both quite intelligent and I do enjoy their company. Kyoya, well despite his harder exterior and materialistic goals is a nice person; he is funny when tormenting our king and is great to toy with. Which brings me to Haruhi, our newest female member; she's a commoner yes, but very enjoyable when denying the lord and sending him even better than Kyoya to his corner of woe. She's fun to play with, and she can even tell my brother and I apart, which is quite rare. I even like our Lord, Tamaki, he's child like and innocent and can get rather annoying but he's flamboyant and whimsically most of the time and rather amusing to mess with during my brother and I's act. Also my brother, Kaoru, our relationship has grown even closer while in this club, we were close before yes, but now our relationship has been thru and passed many tests. We have created a rather popular act her and it has pulled use out of our boredom and taught us how to let people into our world. Which I absolutely hated at first, but it's all been for the best. Even through this club we've taken our relationship up to the next level, no longer are we only brothers we are secret lovers. Unfortunately, this is the part of school I hate. Physical Education. I find this class stupid and a waste of time and energy. I would prefer to have bamboo shoved under my finger nails than to be in here. And today is epically bad, we are required to take a dance once a year at Ouran, and it's that time again. Dancing, I understand maybe Crumping or Hip Hop or something cool, but no we have lame dances to choose from like Waltz or Square Dancing. So once again I will be miserable here, I wonder what horrid options we will have this time. I don't really care anymore. I sigh and turn to my brother who is standing along side me waiting to here our options.

"Kaoru, you can pick this time."

"You sure?"

"Yea, there all lame I really couldn't care less."

And with that our teacher walks out. In his to short shorts and muscle tops and the usual P.E. teacher sun hat.

"Alright class this years dances are,"

He pauses, baka teacher, dramatic affect my ass.

"The waltz," Boo. "The Square Dance," Yawn. "The Swing Dance," No. "And our new dance, the Tango," Lovely.

"Oh Hika, lets do the Tango!"

"Whatever," Kaoru always gets excited about dancing I honestly don't know where he gets it, mom and dad hate it as do I but he just adores the stupid thing. He grabs my hand as he runs over to the Tango area.

"Ah Mr. and Mr. Hitachiin, good to see your trying something new."

"Yeah, this sounds like so much fun!" Kaoru about yells sparkles in his eyes so eager to dance.

"Yup," I murmur and walk away from the Tango teacher.

"Hika your not excited, its very rare to have such a fun dance here."

"Not at all."

"Hmph, but its foreign Hikaru we get to learn another countries style of dance."

"The waltz, swing, and square dance are all foreign to use to Kaoru, it's American."

"Hm, well we always learn American things this is the hot Latin dance, won't that be exciting!"

"No."

"God, your like a constant downer aren't you."

I sigh and sit down, my head in the clouds again until I here the teacher speaking.

"Ok class, now that you've all made a fine choice in choosing the tango, let's get into partners."

"Now choose carefully, pick someone you trust this dance can get very physical."

No matter, Kaoru and I are always partners no matter how "physical" it gets. The teacher is walking around looking for the pairs of tangoers. He gets to us, knowing where always together and just marks us down and moves on without saying a word. He finishes and stands at the front again.

"Ok, now I know there's about five same gender pairs here so instead of deciding now who's the male, leader, or female, follower, in the pair Im going to give you a few steps and tell you who should be who. He starts a few groups up, I already now Im the lead; I am the seme after all. He gets to us and tells us to step right left twist turn then finally step right once more. Kaoru goes first then I.

"Ok Kaoru, your steps are very nice and strong, leader. Hikaru your steps are graceful and small, follower."

"What! That means Im the lady in the group no way!"

"Sorry Hikaru that's just how you steps are."

I turn a crimson read as Kaoru laughs uncontrollably. I hate this class.

He finishes judging pairs at starts with the first couple of steps.

"Ok leaders your first step is to step wide with your right foot, pointed, keep your hips loose and arms at second position palms down."

Kaoru executes it perfectly.

"Next keep your arms in the same position, cross your right leg with your left, turn and face your follower."

"Also extend your left arm to them so they may join you in the dance."  
Kaoru does with a cocky grin on his face that makes me want to punch him.

"Perfect, now followers step forward on your right foot and place your hand on their chest."

I do but to the worse I possibly can, Im going to be as bad as possible no way shall I dance well as a lady.

"Ok now leaders place your hand on their shoulder and run it down to the back of their thigh."

I shudder and Kaoru smirks.

"Alright, now leaders grab the back of their thigh and while keeping your legs spread, shift to the right side pulling their leg with you."

I am now resting my body on his, I hate this position it is that of a girls and I am a boy.

"Great! Now leaders your on a roll! Quickly now lean back to your right side and turn them right left right."

"Yes! Now followers you should have been hanging on to them that whole time, now with your left foot step forward and roll your hip to the left, and bring your right foot up and shake your hips from side to side quickly once."

I want to die; I do not shake hips in front of people.

I stumble purposely through that and Kaoru shakes his head.

"Well, class that's enough for today, practice at home, bye."

I quickly stroll to the parking lot, schools out for today and no host club because Tamaki's sick. Kaoru catches up to me.

"Hikaru, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your dancing, that was um bad, do you need help I can teach you."

"No, I hate dancing, and I know I suck." I don't feel like telling him Im faking, I can dance pretty well in some forms but this will make him made so I don't.

"Hika."

"Limos here."

I here him sigh as we climb in.

The rest of the night is uneventful, we can't play around tonight though, we were too loud last night and the maids are suspicious. So we decided to turn in early. The next day is all the same until PE where we are going to Tango again.

"Ok students. Lets begin."

"Leaders same position as yesterday and begin."

Kaoru does his moves, but today looks at me with a sad face, he knows or thinks Im going to look bad again, which I am.

"Followers go."

I stumble again and my hip shakes look like hip breaks.

"Ok today were going to add on some more."

"Now leaders you want your follower to submit to you, but followers your going to tease them and never submit till the end."

Great, sounds like Kaoru and I bed games.

He shows us more steps were Kaoru steps close to me and I quickly step two back. Until he gives the followers a solo.

"Ok the women in Tango usually have a bit of a solo in the dance so here we go. Followers Take two steps back and roll your hips into a figure eight, make a circle with your left hip then right, keep your arms raised, your tempting them remember."

I stand there shift my weight to my left and right foot with my hands to my side; I refuse to dance like this in front of others.

"Alright class good, you almost have all the steps down for your routine, now when you go home try to pick some music that matches this.

I speed walk to the limo again since its now been determined Tamaki and now Hunny have the flu and will be out all week. There goes my fun. We climb in and Kaoru starts again.

"Hika, I just want you to pick the music ok it might be good if you watch some Tango online to so you dance a bit um more like it."

"Oh, an insult, thanks."

"No Hika, I,"

"Its ok Kaoru, Im sorry for snapping at you I just deist dancing."

"I know."

The rest of the ride is silent, until Kaoru tells the driver to drop him at the library.

"I just have a little bit of research left I'll be home soon."

I lay back in the seat, wondering what to do for a few hours till Kaoru comes home.

We'll I guess I can look up songs for our dance, although I hate it so, I'll do it for my uke. I get inside and climb the stairs up to our bedroom and quickly start up my laptop. Hmm Tango is Latin or Spanish so I'll Google some singers that fit that. I look up a female singer since Spanish men's voices always creep me out. Hmm fifth search is some girl named Shakira. Nice name I'll look here up. I watch her videos and find a song choice that might work for us. Objection. Hm, yes that music is defiantly got some Tango in it, with a rocking edge, I love it. But I want Kaoru to be happy with this song since I've been such a jack ass to him this week. Hmm, I know I'll practice the dance real fast and see how it fits. I start with imaginary Kaoru and do my part, without faking it this time, I do it rather nicely it's easy to Tango. I've already finished the routine but this song is so catchy I don't wanna stop dancing. I follow some of what Shakira is dancing like in the video and some my own moves and I completely lose myself in the music. It's on repeat so I keep going and going my hips on fire as I keep shaking and moving and my arms pumping up and down through the air. Im really enjoying myself this is a great song it feels so good to finally do this. I am so in my own thoughts that I don't realize Kaoru has walked in on me.

"Hikaru."

"Oh my, umm hey Kaoru, your back um early," I stutter out.

"You can dance."

"Um," I feel so terrible all my Kaoru wanted was to dance and I denied him and now he can see I wasn't physical incapable of doing it with him.

"Why were you faking, I really wanted to dance with you!" He has tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, Kaoru, Im so,"

"No, are you embarrassed to dance with me Hikaru!"

"No Kaoru, Im embarrassed to dance in general." His tears stopped.

"Why, you do it so well, look," He pointed to his pants which I could now clearly see where very tight.

"Oh, Kaoru,"

"Hikaru, please dance with me, now."

"Kao,"

"Please Hikaru, I really just want to try this, just here I don't care about school anymore."

"Ok." He smiles that cute little smile of his as he turns on Objection.

We start as soon as the music plays. He does his beginning right left turn right and grabs me; I try to please him as I do my bit. He smiles as I whimper when he instead of running his hand to my thigh, running it down my chest across my area and then to my ass. We keep going with the pace of the song and now its time for my solo, I shake as hard as I can as well as I can, I hear him moan and as soon as this last bit is done I hear the rock play and I go harder. I turn around and grab his hips as I grind into him, he whimpers. He' so cute likes this so I keep dancing. I roll my hips into his and pump my arms in the air, harder and faster, kissing him quickly on the instrumental moments. I rip off my shirt quickly now so he can see how my hips an stomach are moving, he moans again and the song ends.

"Hikaru, that's so thank you."

"Don't mention it Kaoru, Im sorry I keep you from this."

"It's ok, this was wonderful Hika, you move like Shakira herself." I blush, I dance like a lady, lovely, oh well it pleases Kaoru enough to, that's right.

"Oh and um the bulge in your slacks what were you planning on doing for that?"

"Oh," he blushes.

"Hm, silly little Uke, come here let me fix it."

"He blushes harder as he scoots towards me.

My hand on his area we kiss, he tastes so sweet today, and he quickly is begging for entrance. I give in; I don't want to tease him today. His mouth tastes like sugar. And I whimper as he runs his tongue along mine. I feel him twitch under me, I forgot about that, he's in pain and I've just been kissing him, teasing him this whole time.

"Oh Kaoru, Im sorry I forgot about that, here."

"Ah, just a sec, Hika." Kaoru barley gets out as I stroke him, He gets up to lock the door and dim the lights.

"Maids, annoying, nosily little Beasts."

I laugh and kiss him once again, starting one of the best fucks in a long time.


End file.
